


A Good Morning Beside You

by Futomaki12



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futomaki12/pseuds/Futomaki12
Summary: Just a story of a couple waking up beside each others on a sunny morning.





	A Good Morning Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I made this to practice my English for the next practical English exam. Welp.

“Mmmmhhhh…”

A sunlight broke through the window, leading the light into Sayo’s room. Sayo opened her eyes as if her natural alarm rang and demanded her to arose from her bed fast. She stretched her body as soon as she woke up. However, a hand clutched her arm from behind as if telling him to grab the nearest blanket and go to sleep again.

“Sayo…?”

“Minato-sa— Yukina, what’s wrong?”

“I… still want to sleep. Please give me some minutes…” Yukina begged, “Just lie down beside me…”

Sayo nodded. She actually couldn’t reject everytime Yukina asked her for something just like an obedient dog. She lay down beside Yukina. Her right arm moved to the silver-haired vocalist, giving her a hug.

Sayo and Yukina already had been in a relationship since 5 months ago. In the middle of Christmas Eve, Sayo asked Yukina out after practice. She went around shopping district with her, enjoying their time there. She even pulled Yukina to cat cafe even though she preferred a dog rather than a cat. It was because her love for Yukina. She would do anything.

And on that time, a snow slowly fell down when they took a walk in the park. It brought up a nice atmosphere for Sayo to tell Yukina what she felt about her.

She confessed.

Sayo felt that Yukina would completely reject her. She thought that Lisa would be more suitable for Yukina since she was the one that had a close relationship with her —even her house was just a step away from Lisa’s house and Sayo had heard that sometimes Lisa made Yukina a breakfast or lunch—.

But… she was wrong.

Yukina gave her a smile that she hadn’t seen anywhere beside that day. It was a simple, yet meaningful smile of her. She accepted her. Sayo immediately hugged Yukina in the midst of falling snow.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yes,” Yukina nodded, “What about you?”

Hearing that question, Sayo smiled. “As long as I’m with you, my sleep will be always well, Yukina.”

She brought her face closer to Yukina and gave her a small kiss. Her lips always soft, as soft as her voice. Sayo really liked that part of Yukina. Before she went back curling up her body in the blanket, she slightly moved Yukina’s bangs and kissed her forehead.

 

“I love you, Yukina. Please always look into my eyes.”


End file.
